Carry On: Dark And Unrequited Wincest Collection
by out of the ashes
Summary: Ficlets include Soulless Sam, unrequited love, evil!Sam, MarkofCain!Dean, Gadreel!Sam, etc. Warnings: Dark, angst, non-con, horror, gore, death. WINCEST. One ficlet contains spoilers for Season 9 finale Do You Believe In Miracles.
1. Soulless Sam Fucks Dean

Summary: Soulless Sam gives Dean what he wants, sort of. For a price.

Warnings: Non-con (for the real Sam), dub-con, unrequited love, dark, angst.

Imagine Soulless Sam trying to fuck an underage girl and Dean steps in. Sam tells him to back off, but he won't, keeps bothering him about jailbait and a bunch of other things that don't interest him. He sneers and says, "what, you offering, big brother?" Dean pales and ___that _gets his attention. The way Dean can't quite look him in the eye after that when he tells him "let's just get the fuck outta here." The way Dean flinches when he stands too close and breathes on the back of his neck. He should have thought of this sooner.

Back at the motel all Sam wants to do is watch his brother break. "I know why you stopped me and it's not really about that little bitch. You love him. ___That _Sam knew it, could feel it in everything you did for him." He pauses, smirks a little as Dean shifts uncomfortably on his bed. "He doesn't love you like that, Dean. Never did. That's all you. I don't have a soul, but at least I'm not sick like you. Tell you what though: I'll fuck you right now. I'll fuck you whenever you want. Only thing I ask is you drop the soul searching thing. I don't want it. And deep down I know you don't want it back either."

Dean acts angry, but Sam can see his cock's already hard. Dean's weak, so fucking weak. When Sam undresses in front of him, shows off his length, Dean can't take it anymore. He moans. "Okay, okay. Just. Get over here."

He fucks into Dean viciously, hard quick thrusts that have him hiding his face in the pillows, but it doesn't cover up his cries. Whether it's from the lack of prep or something else Sam doesn't know. And of course he doesn't care.


	2. Why Sam Really Ran Off To Stanford

Warnings: Unrequited love.

Sam didn't run off to Stanford because he didn't love Dean enough. He left because his love was twisted and wrong and he saw his big brother's face every time he came. He left because when Dean stumbled into countless motel rooms smelling like pussy he wanted to throw him down and mark him, claim him as his own. He left because he was stuck in Dean's orbit and if he stayed he'd be burned to ashes. Sam had no other choice.


	3. Dean, Will You Marry Me?

Summary: Sam asks Dean to marry him and there's only one correct answer.

Warnings: Dark, horror, gore, evil!Sam.

"Dean, will you marry me?" Sam asked, on his knees, eyes bright with laughter.

Dean stared at the puddle around his brother and swallowed. The blood had soaked through Sam's pants. He suppressed a shudder and chanced a glance at the corner of the room, where a young boy was whimpering and had crossed his skinny arms over himself.

"Yes...just. Don't kill the kid. Please," he whispered.

Sam let out a happy sigh. "That's a good boy, Dean. Knew you'd see it my way eventually."


	4. The Mark Burns

Contains unrequited Wincest, Destiel AND Sastiel.

Dean fails to notice how often Castiel tries to avoid Sam's touch, tries to get closer to Dean. He can't see that Castiel sends heated looks his way. All Dean can see is Sam slowly slipping from his fingers, how often his Sammy smiles at the angel and the Mark is burning for him to stop it, to tear somebody open.


	5. Mine

Warnings: Roofies, Non-con, Somnophila.

Sam slips his brother roofies and Dean's fucking oblivious to the entire thing. He watches as Dean gets clumsier, as his words begin to slur. Sam smirks. He waits. Soon his big brother is passed the hell out, just begging to be split open on his dick. Sam doesn't rush. He's got all night to play, after all. And he really wants to stuff his pretty holes full of come. He dips his fingers into Dean's mouth, feeling his heat. "Mine," he whispers against unresponsive lips.


	6. An Excellent Way To Pass The Time

Sam with a soul loved his brother a bit too much. Soulless Sam doesn't care if the sex is consensual or not, he wants to act on the urges Sam with a soul had.

Warnings: Rape, dark, horror, Soulless Sam.

* * *

Sam tilted Dean's hips, rubbed his aching cock against his tight asshole and grinned. "Fuck, wanted this so long, Dean. And now, well, now I get it."

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill you, you sick freak." Dean bucked against him, tried to throw him off.

His brother didn't know when to shut the fuck up and take it. But Sam would teach him now. He moaned into his neck, bit down hard and Dean flinched. "We both know you're not gonna hurt your precious little Sammy, so you might as well…enjoy yourself? Or don't. Either way I'm getting what I want."

Dean was still until Sam swirled a finger around his hole. "Sam. Think for a second here. You'll regret this. Don't…don't do this to yourself."

"But Dean, don't you know how long your little brother has wanted you? You think it's just me, huh? I'm only giving him what he never had the balls to take for himself. He'll thank me if he ever comes back."

"No." Dean gasped out. "I don't fucking believe you, you fucking monster. Sammy doesn't swing that way. He's not like that. ___We're_ not like that."

Sam laughed, but it came out flat. Hollow. He slammed two fingers into Dean, twisted them. Waited for him to finish screaming then remarked, "Exception to the rule, I guess. Because the only thing I wanna do right now is slam my cock so far up your pretty ass you're choking on it. Now be good for me or I'll tie you up. Do you want that, Dean?"

Dean breathed harshly against the pillow, or maybe it was a sob. Not that Sam cared.

"Speak, Dean, or I'm gonna assume you ___do_ want it. And I won't be gentle."

"No! Don't…tie me up. I-I'll be good. Just…hurry up."

"I didn't agree to that. I never sleep. No, I have a feeling this'll be an excellent way to pass the time. Gonna fuck you til' you're nice and sore…it'll take hours, Dean." He pulled his fingers roughly out of Dean's ass.

He quickly grabbed his hips and slammed inside Dean's ass, only thing easing the way was spit and pre-come.

Dean cried out, lowered his head to the pillow, tried to stifle the rest of his moans.

Dean's ass felt perfect around his dick, gripped him so tight, so hot. On every thrust his balls slapped against Dean's skin, fuck. Couldn't wait to feel his cocksucker lips. "Oh god, oh god. No…"

"Dean. Yes." He quickened his pace. Maybe if he made Dean come hard he'd stop his incessant bitching. If that didn't work he'd really have to gag him next time.

"C'mon, Dean. Admit it. You. Love. This."

"F-fuck you!"

"You're the one spread out on my cock so I think you got that turned around a bit, don't you princess?" Then Dean tensed up, screamed as he came. Sam followed a few thrusts after that.

"There. Got what you wanted. Now get off me." Dean snarled.

"Slow learner, aren't you Dean? Not anywhere close to being done with you."

He pulled out, turned Dean around so he could catch sight of his still-hard cock. "Lick up the mess, bitch, and maybe I'll give you another nice big orgasm."


	7. One Last Weakness

Dean's dead and Sam gives in. Set during 9x23 Do You Believe In Miracles?

Warning: hints at possible future necrophilia.

* * *

Sam gently cleaned the blood off Dean's broken skin before laying him out on his bed. Eyes red-rimmed, Sam bent down. Breath caressed his brother's lifeless form.

"I, I can't do this. Not without you."

His gaze froze on Dean's mouth and he choked back a sob. This was all he had. He could not deny himself one last weakness.

Sam closed the distance between them and kissed his brother's unresponsive lips.


	8. Not Like I Do

Summary: Gadreel loves Dean. Dean loves Sam. Neither of them can get what they want.

Warnings: unrequited dedreel, unrequited wincest, rape, rough sex, violence, horror.

Not just wincest, so I apologize for that, but Gadreel IS possessing Sam, so. I'm adding it.

* * *

"He doesn't love you, Dean. Not like I do." Gadreel murmurs against Dean's neck as he fucks in hard, making Dean yelp. "Think he wants you? That after all of this you'll be together? No Dean. No."

"W-what? I…I thought you were Sam. Fuckin' stop!" Dean struggles, tries to throw him off. Gadreel holds him down easily. Grasps his neck. Squeezes. A warning.

"He plans on leaving you as soon as he's able. Back to school to have a normal life." He quickens his pace and it makes Dean cry.

"How long have you been pretending you were Sammy?" he chokes out. His ass burns. There's hot slick between his legs and he guesses it's blood. He's never done this before. Always wanted it to be Sam or not at all.

Gadreel doesn't respond and Dean supposes that's as much of an answer as any.


	9. Sometimes

Summary: These are the ways Sam grieves Dean after the Hellhounds rip him to shreds.

Post No Rest For The Wicked. Warning for obvious major character death. Angst. Possible unrequited wincest, I haven't quite decided.

* * *

After Dean's torn apart by Hellhounds and buried in the earth the first couple of days Sam drinks and calls Dean's cell over and over again, so he can hear his voice. Every time he says, _just one more_, but it's a lie and he knows it.

Sam keeps all of Dean's old text messages, too. He reads them after bad hunts, but it only makes things worse, makes him cry and drink until he can't stand any longer.

There's a shirt of Dean's Sam can't give up. It's the only way he can manage a couple hours of sleep, with the smell of _Dean _surrounding him. It almost always ends with him waking up screaming Dean's name. No one answers.

And sometimes, for a few brief moments, he forgets, he forgets Dean's gone. Those moments are by far the worst.


End file.
